Reuniting with Bo-Katan
This is where our heroes reunite with Bo-Katan takes place in Heroes of Mandalore (MGATSAoSWR). two Mandalorian warriors arrive Mac Grimborn: So, you're ready to do more of the Skeksis' bidding? remove their helmets Bo-Katan: Actually, we do our own bidding. Mac Grimborn: Bo? Bo-Katan: Mac. I see you're wearing our armor. Mac Grimborn: Bo, what are you doing here? Bo-Katan: I came to see you. quickly sees Ryan Heretic Bo-Katan: You must be the Jedi Knight Kion told me about. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Ryan Heretic. Kion told me about you, too. And this is Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Bunga, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Janja, Cheezie, Chungu Nne, Tano, Mzingo, Mwoga, Jasiri and Makuu. Oh, and Sabine, Kanan and Chopper. Bo-Katan: The legendary Lion Guard and a fine group of warriors. Bo-Katan at your service. Ryan Heretic: It is great. And like you, I am a Mandalorian. Janja: Wait. Bo-Katan? The Bo-Katan? Liberator on Mandalore? Bo-Katan: Yeah. Janja: I've studied your tactics at the Imperial Academy on Lothal. Ryan Heretic: He's right, Bo. And I am the hero of Mandalore after killing the evil commandos. Bo-Katan: chuckles Mac said the exact same thing. Jasiri And Kion told me how you helped him through the Outlands. Jasiri: Ryan and you are more similar than you think, Bo. Sisi Ni Sawa. Ryan Heretic: It means "We're the same", Bo. Bo-Katan: I see how it is. hear music Bo-Katan: Since life wasn't one big game~ Then prove that we're the same~ Jasiri: You've got to try accepting our friends' personalities~ Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same~ Ryan Heretic: Sisi Ni Sawa~ We're the same~ Kanan Jarrus: And we're singing songs now. Ryan Heretic: Well, come on, guys! Join in! Everyone: Sisi Ni Sawa~ means we're the same~ Ryan Heretic: Although, we keep it short so that would be plain~ At the end, it's like water and rain~ Sisi Ni Sawa, we're the saaame!~ Mac Grimborn: That was fun. But we got new Inquisitors. Ryan Heretic: Like who, for example? Mac Grimborn: Looks like this Alter guy has trained them in the dark side. Ryan Heretic: Well, if I see him, I would give him a one way ticket to.. his cross-guard Darksaber The smelters yard on Sodor. Bo-Katan: I needed to ask you about that engine who claims to be a Sith Lord. Jasiri: Mac and Sabine encountered four Inquisitors before, but Alter has the fear, the anger, the hate. I haven't felt a presence like that since.... Kion: The Siege of Mandalore. Ryan Heretic: Oh. At least I got this cross-guard Darksaber as a weapon. Twilight Sparkle: Bo, do you why Alter wants Starlight? Bo-Katan: Not yet. But I do know that he'll be coming for us. Kion: Bo, no offense, but there's no "us". Dealing with Vader and Inquisitors is one thing, but Alter is another. Ryan Heretic: He is right. And I know that Sabine is a Mandalorian like me so, she likes me as her brother. Kiara: How are we supposed to fight an angry engine with powers of the dark side? Janja: Fight him? Ryan Heretic: We would think of something. And besides, Bo would know that I am in Clan Heretic. Kion: We have to find the strength to fight. The greater courage is knowing when not to fight. Ryan Heretic: Good lad. Why, I think Mac would know something. Mac Grimborn: I think I know someone who can help. He was a great battle leader on Geonosis. Ryan Heretic: Good for you, Macman. Mac Grimborn: Bo, Sabine, Jasiri, you're with me. We'll take this... Imperial shuttle to Genosis and find the battle leader. Meg Griffin (EG): Good idea. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I know Bo is a Mandalorian like me. I do wonder if Mac's girlfriend have some connection to him with the dark side or the Force. Bo-Katan: Don't worry. We'll be ready to fight Alter and his Inquisitors. Ryan Heretic: Yeah, Bo. And do you think I will see you with the Vizsla Darksaber? Bo-Katan: Perhaps. Meg Griffin (EG): Mac, did my boyfriend know her some time ago? Mac Grimborn: Right when me, Ryan, Kion, Rani, Jasiri, Janja, Azaad, Kiara and Mzingo were with Ahsoka on Carlac. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I guess Bo would know me as the survivor of the Heretic clan. Janja: How does the Empire keep letting us steal these things? Ryan Heretic: I have no idea, Janja. And what do I consider Bo as? Janja: Mzingo's partner. Ryan Heretic: Fair enough. And since she and I are warriors, I would consider her as my ally. Meg Griffin (EG): And Sabine is your sister since she and you are Mandalorians. Mac Grimborn: Bo the marking on his helmet What do you make of this? remembers it Bo-Katan: The sign of Clan Heretic. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I am happy that you are the leader of Death Watch. You have to help us. And I know my clan is a group of supercommando slayers. Bo-Katan: And you did slay the evil commandos, Ryan. Mandalorian (Translation; Common Dawn) Ryan Heretic: Mandalorian (Translation; Thank you) Meg Griffin (EG): Wow. You are influent in Mandalorian language? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I learned that from my mom on Mandalore. And Common Dawn is the name I had. Rani: We have to hurry. Fuli's scar is hurting. Ryan Heretic: sighs I hope it will end the pain. Bo-Katan: Right before Ushari's venom in her scar takes over, and turns her evil, just like Scar. Ryan Heretic: Is there any cure for that? Bo-Katan: I hate to say it, but there is no known cure. The cause of the breakout of cobras' venom was never discovered. I'm afraid that Fuli will change, stop knowing right from wrong. Meg Griffin (EG): What about some Tuliza. Fenn Rau: The plant only calms her from any discomfort, but it is not a cure. thinks. A though bubble appears and shows pictures of Ushari and Ryan uses a jar to extract his venom and uses a machine to make a cure Ryan Heretic: No, that won't work. cross appears to him and the bubble vanished Ryan Heretic: I could try to-- No, that's too crazy. I could jump with Fuli in the ocean, but I don't think that's something she might like. trips over Chopper Kion: Fuli! Ezra Bridger: Let me help you. Fuli: I don't need your help! I'm fine. Kovu: Looks like Fuli could use some Tuliza. Bo-Katan: Mac, we need to talk. Mac Grimborn: Sure. with Bo Meg Griffin (EG): At least Ryan was a bit like Rabbit. Bunga: Hey, Fuli? Fuli: growls Bunga! Bunga: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Janja: Fuli, calm down. Bunga was just fooling around. Beshte: Yeah, it was just Bunga being Bunga. Fuli: Sorry, guys. Sorry, Bunga. Bunga: Hakuna Matata. I am pretty good at being annoying. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts